


Love Letter

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Author is sleep deprived and stressed, F/F, Fluff, wrw 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Ruby comes back to Beacon, seeing a surprise on the desk for her.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Love Letter

Ruby rushed back to Beacon as soon as she could. Winter break was over and she was excited to see her team again! Especially her partner. The brunette rushed back into their shared room and looked around, not yet seeing anyone else in the room.

"Weiss! I'm back!" Ruby called out, then looked at the desk, seeing a letter addressed to her. Tilting her head curiously, Ruby picked up the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Ruby Rose,_

_I'm sorry if this appears informal, but knowing me, I would not be able to have the courage to say this to you in person._

Ruby blinked. What was Weiss talking about? She's one of the bravest people she knows!

_I am writing this to express my thoughts, as I am horrible with words when it comes to my true feelings._

_Over the course of winter break, I used this time to reflect on how I am as a person towards the team. I realize that I have not been the greatest teammate, like I had promised to be._

"Weiss…. But you were…" Ruby frowned.

_I judged Blake harshly for being with the White Fang because of how I grew up. It was unforgivable, no matter how much I apologize. She is her own person, and I should see her for that._

_I found Yang annoying because of how loud she was, and how she refused to listen to anyone around her. Again, this is unforgivable. I was also jealous of her relationship with you, considering how distant my own family is to each other._

Ruby unconsciously moved towards Weiss' bed and sat down as she continued reading the letter, unaware that she had a visitor.

_And to you, my BFF and partner. I still treat you as if you were a child. Don't get me wrong, you still are, but you are also a capable leader. Someone strong and confident. Someone that I could never be, no matter how hard I try._

_Ruby, I know that I come off as cold and harsh, a difficult person. I apologize for all the trouble that I've given you throughout this year. There is something that I wanted you to know though._

_I love you._

Ruby's eyes widened as she read that.

_I know that it must be sudden, but as I reflected on how I was since we met, I couldn't get you out of my mind. At first, I thought that it was because I was worried about you and that you were my first friend._

_That wasn't the case._

_The more I thought about you, the warmer I felt. My heart felt light, I had a smile on my face just thinking of your smile. Whenever I thought of you hurt or sad, my heart ached and I wanted to be by your side to make you smile that beautiful, adorable smile of yours again._

_I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. But I do love you, Ruby Rose._

_If you don't want anything past being friends, I understand. Thank you for everything this past year._

_Your BFF,_

_Weiss Schnee_

"Weiss…" Ruby looked up and saw Weiss standing there as if she were a deer caught in the headlights. "Weiss!" The brunette stood up and jumped into Weiss' arms.

"R-Ruby! What are you doing?!" Weiss blushed madly.

"I love you too!" Ruby grinned as tears fell from her eyes, holding onto Weiss closer.

Weiss only blushed more at that. "D-Dolt!" She slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around Ruby. "Y-You won't… regret this?" The heiress asked hesitantly.

"Nope! Not one bit!" Ruby smiled and leaned back a bit, placing a hand onto Weiss' cheek.

Weiss did the same to Ruby's cheek and they both leaned closer.

"If you two wanted the room to yourselves, leave a ribbon or sock on the knob or something." Yang stated as she tossed her luggage on her bed.

Both Ruby and Weiss jumped back, blushing madly.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue." Yang waved them off as she grabbed her wallet. "Oh, and Weiss." The blonde looked at Weiss in the eyes. "Hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"You can kill me if I make her cry." Weiss stared at Yang seriously.

Ruby looked at Weiss in disbelief when she said that and looked back towards Yang, who looked shocked but laughed as she left. "Welcome to the family, Weiss!"

Weiss sighed, then looked at Ruby before blushing and looking away. "W-Where were we…?"

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck and held onto her closely. "I won't let her hurt you!" She cried, worried about her new girlfriend.

"And I'll make sure that you won't ever feel sad again." Weiss wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist and shoulders, holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm sorry if this seemed rushed. It kinda was and didn't really have a good idea for it. Hoped that y'all enjoyed it. See y'all next time!


End file.
